


Yoga had never been on my to-do list before

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal, DEAL WITH IT, I use it often, Kira is the nickname for Killer, M/M, Modern AU, Sex, for my lovely wifey Luce, yoga au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law had caught an eye on a certain redhead and he followed some advice of a wise barrister so he uses some hidden technic to lure the redhaired beast to do some.... yoga with him!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga had never been on my to-do list before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_northstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_northstar/gifts).



Yoga had never been on my to-do list before

 

He had watched this ass for quite a while now. He just couldn’t resist it, like it was some kind of force by nature. The man had everything he fancies just speaking of pure attractiveness. Wild red hair, tall and a damn hot body in general. Firm muscles showing and mostly wears baggy jeans, but they still show his bulging muscles underneath. He had always seen him with mostly just tank tops on or a band shirts with rolled up sleeves to show off his biceps.

He would love to trace all those muscles.

The first time he had seen him was when he was on his way to his yoga course. He needed something as a little relief from his stressful job as surgeon, eventho he loved his job dearly. Like always he had went for his favourite coffeeshop. He had needed it so bad after his shift. Nobody had died under his skilled hands this day, but the operations had been long and stressing at the same level as his colleagues.

When he had entered the coffee shop he had leaned against the sales counter and had talked with the barista. It had seemed like the two had known each other quite well. Law had been struck by lightning for a second like it had felt, when he had seen him. Muscles were bulging under the shirt with the rolled up sleeves to reveal even more of the pale skin. His gaze out of those exotic amber eyes had been feral. He had been directly looking at him, letting his gaze wander up and down at him, before he had returned to his little conversation with the man behind the counter.

To save at least a bit of his dignity he went to the counter and ordered his needed caffeine. While waiting for the coffee he didn’t dare look to the side, where the redhead still leaned against it, keeping his usual uninterested stare. Damn. He looked really good and so damn tasty that close. He paid for his beverage and tipped the also rather good looking barrister good. The brother of his adoptive dad was right, he had a certain thing for bulky men. A moment later he got the cup handed over and he smiled slightly at the man, taking a sip and hummed in approval. It was really good. He will definitely come here more often, not only because of the nice view, but also thanks to the awesome coffee. With the cup in his hand he turned towards the exit again.

This encounter had left him hungry for more and Law wouldn’t be Law, if he won’t get want he wanted.

After that day he visited the shop each time he went to his yoga courses. So every second day he was in there, getting his caffeine to go and had a little chit chat with the blonde barrister. He enjoyed their chats and he found out more about the redhead in question, the man was just too willing to give out some informations. He hadn’t had the pleasure to meet him so soon again. Law didn’t mind, why should he? He could use every little information he could gather to just wanting him even more. He wanted to get to know him more than just getting into his pants, eventho this was a nice aspect as well. A few days later some plans got stuck in his brain how he will get more from the redhead, Eustass Kid - according to Kira-ya, mechanic. 

Normally he got changed in the changing rooms, like all the other’s did, but not today. Today it was different. He had his tight fitting yoga pants with this wild leo print already on, when he walked in the shop like he owned the place, like always. He was confident, that never was his problem. He never had problems with flirting as well and that was what he wanted to use to his profit.

He walked towards the counter, where the man with the long blonde hair were again. Redhead leaned against the counter as well, like always. Law smiled winningly and walked up to the counter as well. It was quiet. Only the two other men were to be seen. His lucky star was shining bright like it seemed and he moved his hips while walking.

“Nice evening, isn’t it, Kira-ya?”

The blonde smiled at him and nodded softly. The doctor felt the confused sight of the redhead on himself, when he started with some small talk. 

“It really is. You on your way to the gym?”

“Yes. I really need to let out some steam like it seemed. I feel rather frustrated lately tho.”

“Maybe you need a good shag?” 

Killer was laughing, but he was right in his guess. Law really need just a nice good shag and he wanted it with the redhead. He had a few talks with Killer already and he knew that the other was also interested, because he had whined about it quite a lot already. 

“Maybe I need this too. But first I need to go to my classes.”

He grabbed his to-go-cup and turned around.

“See you tomorrow, Kira-ya~”

He went out of the shop and smirked, when he heard something else, while the door slowly closed behind him. Hopefully Killer would fill the other in with some juicy information, so the redhead will follow him. Maybe. Hopefully. Killer was right. He needed a damn good shag and he wanted it with the redhaired beast!

“So you know his guy? Damn he really had some fine ass and he looks so bendy.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had been earlier than normal in the coffee, so he would have some time for himself, maybe also for the redhead to grab his gym outfit. He was sure he was a member as well, he looked like it anyway. Law was already in the room, which was rather empty by now, but it was still some time left, till the course would start. Suddenly he heard some voices outside. 

“Never thought you would enlist yourself to it.”

“Want to try something different.”

He listened to the voices coming closer and he had to bite back a grin. The course instructor and a certain someone entered the room and he could hear some girls gasp already. Oh no, ladies! THIS redhead was HIS! So he did what he could do best, after operating on hearts and that. He did some stretching poses and started with the sun greeting. He always did, but right now he put even more effort into it. 

“Find yourself a free space, we still have some time, so loosen up your muscles. You know how to do that, yes?”

“Yeah.. I’m used to it before I start at the machines tho.”

Law chuckled inside his mind. Yeah he had thought that already. Kid looked like one of those guys who are always down by the weights and lift them. How comes he had never seen him there? Fuck he would have lost his shit way earlier than.

Kid looked around the room with mostly just women, like he had thought. Till he caught a known ass. The leopard print is stretched nicely over the firm cheeks. Damn he would die to grope them, feel them up and do other things to this hot body. So he wandered towards the others mat and laid out his own. 

“Hi…. I know you from the coffee shop… you’re here often?”

He was a pro at chatting someone up! He can do it! The man beside him looked at him with those piercing almost golden eyes and Kid felt a hot shiver running down his spine. 

“Yeah. You’re new, hm?”

“Killer told me about it. And maybe we could go drink a coffee together later.”

“Or maybe you can come with me and fuck me in the mattress.”

The redhead blinked in surprise and caught off guard. Had he just imagined that or had the other really just offered to take him home for a nice fuck? The gaze of those golden eyes were still on him and he gulped hard. The mechanic hadn’t expected that to happen. Touché!

But before he could answer Shakky’s firm and strict voice echoed throughout the room and he needed to pay attention. Law chuckled lowly and listened to the woman. Sadly they won’t do partner poses today. He would have loved to feel those warm big hands on his body, stretching him and pushing him slightly over his limits.  
“Get into pairs. We will do some pair poses today.”

Law looked up in surprise and he could feel the gentle dark eyes on him and his face felt hot all of a sudden. Fast the redhead and himself got surrounded by annoyingly loud woman, till the voice of the instructor rose up again, loud and firm. She would be one hell of a domina for sure!

“The new one will go with Trafalgar! We don’t want to scare the few men away from the start, do we ladies?”

Disappointed murmurs were the result and Law pushed his mat towards Kid’s fast, before someone would complain. 

“They are all rather thirsty, aren’t they?” 

“Hmm.. can’t blame them…”

The course began and the redhead mechanic had to admit, that this was rather exhausting as fuck and he could already feel a certain burn in his muscles. But right now another thought was in his mind and he couldn’t stop staring down at the man underneath him.

“You can push it some… more… But be gentle and slow.”

Fuck! He was riling him up on purpose, wasn’t he? He must be! Kid slowly pushed the leg lower and lower, till Law frowned and softly shook his head. So he began counting to ten in his head, till he slowly released his leg again, doing the same with the other side.

“You know… some of those poses… look like some Kamasutra poses. Fuck! I told you to be gentle, Eustass-ya!”

Kid had accidentally pushed too much and Law rubbed along the underside of his leg, now and then even tracing his butt. Was he even wearing something underneath? He couldn’t see any pantlines. 

“String. Leaves more flexibility.” 

The amber eyes widened and something snapped inside of him. Without thinking he let go of Trafalgars leg and pulled him up in a smooth motion. Without hearing the halfhearted protest he slung him over his shoulder and walked him out of the room. He let him down in the changing room, just to push him hard against the next locker and kissed him hard. He always had a short attentionspan and that one had just snapped and he needed it.

“Not.. not… not here Eustass… FUCK! Damn you must be huuuugeee~” 

He grinned, but let go off Law again.

“So… I take this you are accepting my offer?”

“Like Kira had said… you seem to need a good shag. And I need a good fuck myself, so why not combine them?”

The doctor chuckled and nodded, grabbing his back with one hand and Kid’s neck with the other, kissing him hard and hungry again. 

“Then… take me home, brute.”

The drive wasn’t that long after all. Law lived close by and Kid found his hand often between those delicate and long legs, rubbing and drawing small circles, redrawing the spots on the yoga pants. He got the most erotic little noises and reactions from the doctor. He pulled his car into the parking lot of Law’s apartment place and they used the elevator. Kid let himself get dragged along. 

So it was no wonder, that they finally more stumbled into Law’s spacious apartment than walking, but both didn’t really care at that point. Both were too far gone already, kissing and tasting each other. Kid’s hands found their places on the clothed butt. The tight yoga-pants seemed to be even tighter right now and Law found himself pressing his growing bulge against Kid’s crotch and he moaned right into the kiss and the redhead? The redhead smirked against his lips and pressed him even closer against this brick house like build body of him. 

“Your… your best friend was… right.”

Kid grunted against his neck, the neckline was too inviting not to nibble or even suck and bite along the caramel coloured skin. Law’s breathing hitched now and then, when Kid decided to bite and then suck. He wasn’t so sure, if it was enough to leave bruises, but he didn’t mind at all right now. It just felt too damn good. 

The mechanic carefully lifted him off the ground for a second time this evening and carried him towards a door and Law nudged him softly so he turned right and decided to open the other door. Grinning he found it to be the bedroom and so he let the man fall down on the big and spacious bed. He loved big beds and now this is going to get shaken. 

Before he could do anything, the slightly shorter male pulled him down on top of him and crushed their mouths together again. Kissing Law was awesome! They fought for the dominance for a while, till he let go of him again, leaving the man underneath him groaning and even slightly growling, but Kid didn’t cared. He pressed his bulge against Law’s and got a louder moan in return. Damn this was getting hotter per the second and he wanted more. 

Law had the same thought so he leaned towards the edge and opened the drawer, roamed through it a bit and got out a tube of lube and a condom. With a grin he laid it next to him and pulled Kid over him again. He didn’t care, that they both were slightly sweaty from the yoga before, the musk of the other was more of a turn on then a turn off. He was warm and so damn manly and strong. The doctor could easily get off just because of this. He kissed the other eagerly and grabbed the hem of the shirt he was wearing, janking it over the head of the other, freeing more of the pale skin underneath. Licking his lips in delight he let his fingertips ghost over scarred skin and he moaned, when Kid started to attack his neck and collar again. 

He leaned up, to remove his own shirt and threw it over the edge of the bed. He looked up and saw amber eyes watching and almost scanning each and every inch of his freed body. 

“You just want to look? Or… maybe have a…. daaaaa~mn!”

Law moaned and threw his head back, when Kid attacked his upper body with more kisses, licks, bitings. Too good. The redhead just knew on instinct what he want and what he needed. The calloused fingers pulled the waistband of his pants down, also the string underneath and was greeted by his eager cock, which sprang up no freely. Kid rubbed along the wet tip and smeared along the precum, till he gripped the lube and squeezed a good amount of it onto his palm, grabbing his hardon in a tight grip. The surgeon automatically buckled into the fist and just fucked it himself, he couldn’t stop it. He didn’t even tried. 

“Damn… you really are sexy, so desperate and needy!”

Kid chuckled deeply and Law whined, when the other fingers found his entrance, smearing a fair amount of the clear liquid onto his tight ring of muscles. Slowly Kid let the first finger slip in. He was relaxed and he was indeed rather needy, so it was no real big deal for the older man. So the mechanic didn’t take long and slipped it out, just to fill him up with two. Thick. He began to widen him. And Law accepted them, trying to spread his legs for him more, but the pants were in his way, so he just teasingly clenched around his fingers. Kid grinned and pulled them out, squeezing some more lube onto his fingers and returned now with three of his long, thick and calloused fingers. 

Moaning Law wiggled his bum a bit, so he could get those teasing fingers deeper, brushing him more against his prostate. He just needed to feel more and Kid was oh so willing to give him what he needed. The three fingers spreading and fucking him just in the right amount of pressure and force. The slight burn was too good as well.

“Eu… Eustass-ya… Fu… fuck… More! Give me… more!”

He wanted all of him! And he wanted it NOW! Not later, not in a few, just goddamn now! At the same time, Kid was just too happy to grant him this desire. He rubbed his fingers a few more hard against his prostate, till he felt the other clench around them harder. With a wet pop he pulled them out of him and squeezed some more lube onto his hand, rubbing it along his cock, which he had already covered with a condom. Grinning he pushed Trafalgar’s legs up, so his ass would be easier for him to reach, finally pulling off the leo pants and throwing those off the bed.

“You’re thirsty aren’t you?”

His deep voice echoed in his very bones and Law couldn’t help but moan and nodding quickly. Yes. Yes he was so goddamn thirsty for it! The mechanic could tell and he smirked this little sadistic and dangerous smirk. He felt more and more drawn into his spell. He spread his legs more, holding this was easy, like some yoga poses.

But then his eyes widened, when Kid slowly slipped in. The hard thick cock getting pushed in deeper and deeper. At first he wanted to suppress his moans, but he couldn’t. They just fall off his tongue like breathing.

“Ahhhhhh~ Fuck…. Damn… you’re… huge…”

The other just chuckled and pulled back, leaving him groaning even more, till Kid thrust into him deeper than before. Gasping he pushed slightly back, as good as he was able after all. This was going to be a wild ride, he was sure of it. 

And his guess was right. 

Just a few teasing slow but deep thrusts and the pace grew steadily. Harder. Faster. Balls deep. And Law loved it. He wrapped his legs around his waist, crossing his ankles to be able to suck him in deeper. Too good. Law began thrashing around underneath the merciless pounding, but Kid just grabbed his shoulders and leaned more towards him, the new angel allowing him to prod his sweet spot over and over again. Each drag of his thick long shaft got him more and more excited. 

“I should have… known that… fucking such… a damn… bendy one… would be… hella fun… and exhausting…”

Kid smirked, while he moved even harder into the slimmer body underneath him. The long model like legs wrapped even tighter around his lower body and pulled it more against the surgeon underneath him. Law had his arms around his neck as well, clinging to him like a drowning man. The raven haired male even felt like this as well. He would drown in the pleasure, Kid was giving him wave after wave. Moaning in the same rhythm as the pounding, the dark haired male had his eyes firmly closed, but his mouth hanged slightly open. Because of this the naughty noises fall freely from his lips. He opened his eyes slowly again, licking his lips fast and grinned.

“You.. should have… yes…”

Kid grinned down at him, grabbing one of his legs and pushed it more towards Law's chest. The older moaned in delight either because of the burn of the slow but firm stretching or the on going pounding. He wasn't so sure himself and he didn't quite care to begin with.

This guy was amazing. He was straightforward, a sheer force of nature and damn this body. He just knew how to use it. Law let his fingers wander from the shoulders into his hair, which he gripped with a steel grip, when Kid changed the angle a bit more and pound faster into him, leaving him almost breathless and gasping now and then.

“Fuck… fuck yes! Right… right there!”

Riding the other's almost brutal and definitely bruising snapping of his hips, Law almost cried out to him over and over again. It just felt too good. Biting his bottom lip he moved harder against Kid and elected more growling almost feral noises from the younger man. Those noises sending shivers down his spine and he loved it. He loved the noises, the pounding, the lips moving along his sweaty neck and the slamming. The redhead hit his prostate almost dead on all the time. 

His head was swimming and he felt kind of dizzy thanks to it. But he could also feel this certain knot forming in his lower body and his balls drew up, his cock kept throbbing and leaking more and more precum, dripping down against Kid’s and his own body. 

Said cock was trapped between their moving bodies and the constantly rubbing was the last straw which kicked him over the edge and Law clinged from his body like a koala would from a tree and he was just about to drop from it, totally spent. He felt so full of bliss, thanks to this work out. It was more intense than all the ones he ever had in his life and he had quite a lot really tiresome ones. 

They just weren’t done yet. Kid still moved up against and into him, pushing him more and more. The feeling of the still hard thrusting, the rubbing along his now overly sensitive prostate. Too good. Law groaned and scratched along the strong neck of redhead. The younger man groaned loudly and his hard thrusts grew more and more erratic. With a few last hard ones Law could feel the pulsing deep inside of him and he knew that the other just had come into the rubber.

The hips still moved against his used buttcheeks and he almost purred in satisfaction. Too good. So spent and so good. It had been a while since he had reached this level of exhausting. Just slowly Kid pulled out of him and left him moaning and slightly frowning. His hole clenched a few times around nothing, feeling rather empty because of this. He would complain, but he was just too spent and he let Kid flop down next to him and out of reflex he rolled to his side and rested his head on the heavy heaving bare chest, one of his legs was between Kids muscular thighs.

“Can we… repeat this soon? Like… after a nap?”

The redhead chuckled and kissed the sweaty dark hair, leaving Law’s heart fluttering and he snuggled even closer, while he pulled the blanket up to his chin and hide a slight smirk against Kid’s equally sweaty chest. He felt the other fumble with the condom and removed it. He didn’t quite care at the moment, what happened to the used protection and let the other do. The prospect of a second and maybe a few more rounds were more in his focus than anything else at the very moment

Yes this was going to be such a good thing. Kid was so promising. Maybe it was even more than just a random one night stand. Maybe they could do that more often. He would like that. He should totally thank Kira-ya when he’ll see him next. He will tip him so good, as a thank you for this really needed fuck.

Law grinned even more, snuggling even tighter. Maybe they could also go to the yoga courses together now, maybe as some kind of foreplay. He had loved Kid’s reaction to his yoga pants. And those weren’t even his favourite ones. With a soft chuckle he shortly nibbled at the pale skin in return and got a soft grunt in return. Kid’s muscular arm pulled him closer towards, almost on top of him.

“Rest or the next round will be real hell.”

“Can’t wait for it, Eustass-ya~”

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of my tribute to ladynorthstar's Yoga!Au on tumblr. GO CHECK HER ART OUT!!! IT'S AWESOME!!!
> 
> Hope someone will like it and .. maybe leave Kudos and/or comments?


End file.
